


What Does Love Sound Like?

by MysteryWriter36



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Love, M/M, Platonic Relationships, Romance, Symbolism, romantic relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 05:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13563603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteryWriter36/pseuds/MysteryWriter36
Summary: My take on what love sounds like.





	What Does Love Sound Like?

**Author's Note:**

> For a journal assignment in my online creative writing class, I was asked to write about what I thought love sounded like. This was my submission.

Love sounds like the silence of your room as you think of them. Love sounds like running water, when one of you has drawn a bath for the other at the end of a long day. Love sounds like the microwave beeping or the clink of dishes at three in the morning because you were hungry and they got up to make you a snack. Love sounds like a soft rustle of clothes and the creak of an old couch as you move to hold each other closer while watching an old tv show on a lazy Saturday. Love sounds like light snores and hums in the dead of night as you sleep next to each other. Love sounds like the radio as it plays while the two of you hold hands as you’re driving down the road. Love sounds like the pinging or ringing of a telephone when they randomly call or text you because it’s been a few hours since you’ve seen each other and sometimes that’s a few hours too many. Love sounds like the crunching of popcorn and candy and the sipping of drinks as a movie plays on the big screen in front of you. Love sounds like laughter, because even though they made an awful joke, you can’t help but laugh along because they look _so happy._ Love sounds like sobbing because they don’t always love you back, or because not everyone is happy all the time, but you’ll be by their side no matter what. Love sounds like the world turning, because that’s what it takes to keep things moving. Love sounds like nothing and a plethora of things all at once. Love is the most beautiful symphony that life has ever composed.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed this! I don't currently take requests, but I'm open to talking about fic ideas on my tumblr @mysterywriter36


End file.
